


Stress Relief

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Stargazer Era [21]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Angst, Divorce, F/M, Fluff, Jack Crusher's Death, Marriage, Romance, Stargazer era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: While Jack is on assignment elsewhere, Jean-Luc brings the Stargazer to Starbase 32 to visit a stressed Beverly.





	1. Chapter 1

A harassed Beverly Crusher called out an angry "Come in!" as the door chime woke the sleeping toddler who had just - _Finally!_ \- fallen asleep. Whoever coined the term "terrible two's" obviously hadn't experienced age three. If anything, Wesley was worse at age three than he had been at age two. Either that or since she had been completing her final year of her internship and Wesley had been in daycare for longer hours than Beverly was honestly alright with with, she hadn't experienced the full brunt of Wesley at age two.  Now she was trying to balance her first posting alongside being a single parent to an inquisitive toddler.  She wasn’t _really_ a single parent, Wesley had a father and she was even married to him.  But he had chosen to remain serving on board a starship when Wesley was born, so she might as well have been a single parent.  
  
The door slid open and Beverly tried to plaster a smile on her face for her visitor. "Jean-Luc, I wasn't expecting you. Just let me get Wes back to sleep... make yourself comfortable. Are you staying here?"  
  
"I can get a room on base if it's too much trouble." Beverly shook her head at her best friend. "Don't be silly. I always have a room for you. You know where it is." She smiled a genuine smile as she entered her son's room to check on him.   
  
"Wesley....sweetheart, please go to sleep. You're so tired, baby." She smoothed down the hair on his brow and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Beverly sighed. "Why not?"  
  
"WANNA PLAY!"  
  
"You can play later, but it's bedtime right now." Beverly watched as large tears rolled down Wesley's face and she drew him into her arms to pat his back gently. "Shhhh, shhhh, go back to sleep little love." Wesley clung to his mother's neck and cried until he hiccupped, and then fell silent as his arms went limp. Beverly gently laid him back on his bed, kissed his forehead, and backed out of the room.  
  
As the door slid shut, she pinched the bridge of her nose and practically jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Everything alright?" She leaned into his touch.   
  
"Just the terrible threes." She sighed. "And a headache." Jean-Luc frowned. "I suppose a glass of wine and the offer of dinner won't help? That is, if you haven't eaten yet?" She softly smiled and took the offered glass. "I haven't eaten yet. I can call for a sitter.  Just let me change my clothes..." she glanced down at her shirt with the red blotch of tomato sauce on it from Wesley's dinner. He had been talking with his hands while holding a fork full of spaghetti and it landed on her shirt. They had laughed over it, but Beverly had to remind him to put down his fork before speaking.   
  
"You look lovely." Beverly grimaced. "Don't." She held out her hand "Just be honest. I look like a harassed housewife." She gestured to her hair, tired up in a scarf. "Suppose I should do something about the hair, too."  
  
Jean-Luc chuckled. "Take all the time you need. I asked Ensign Miks if she would babysit. She'll be here at 2000." Beverly grinned as she sipped her wine. "Is she the young blonde who has a crush on her dashing captain?" A blush crept up Jean-Luc's face. "Does she? I hadn't noticed...."  
  
"Liar." Beverly headed for her bedroom. "I'm going to shower. Listen out for Wes?" He nodded. Beverly topped up her glass and carried it into her bathroom with a smile on her face. She knew Jack had been temporarily assigned to the _Ealing_ to assist with their research into black holes, so she hadn't expected to see Jean-Luc. Surely it was out of the way to come to Starbase 32 and the crew must be getting tired of using the same recreational facilities over and over. Still, it was nice of her best friend to bring his ship here to see her.  
  
When Beverly emerged twenty minutes later, she was wearing a simple green dress. She had pulled her hair back on one side and wore a pair of drop earrings Jean-Luc had given her as a graduation present. Ironically, her husband hadn't given her anything. She shook her negative thoughts about Jack away and twirled in front of her friend. "Do I look more presentable now?"   
  
Jean-Luc's mouth went dry and his heart fluttered. Maybe it had been a bad idea to bring the ship here for the upgrade without Jack. He stood and kissed her cheek. "Beautiful." Beverly blushed. Ensign Miks piped up "Nice dress, Bev."  
  
"Thanks Penny. And thanks for babysitting. No doubt you had a better offer than looking after Wes." Penny Miks shrugged. Truthfully, she jumped at the chance to do anything Captain Picard asked her, even if it was babysitting so he could take out another woman. On the other hand, Penny knew Beverly was just a friend of the captain's, and the wife of the second officer, so she knew it was just a dinner between friends. "It's no problem, Bev. Better than sitting in my quarters alone or watching the crew get drunk in the bar."  
  
"You don't drink?"  
  
"Not really. At least, not as much as my roommates when we're on shore leave. I'd rather use the recreational facilities. Go swimming, run in the arboretum. That kind of thing." Beverly nodded. She was the same before she had Wesley. Probably one of the reasons she got along with Jean-Luc so well. "I understand. Thanks again. He should stay sleeping, unless he needs the toilet. If he says he's thirsty, he can have milk or water and if he says he's hungry he can have a banana. He'll probably try to ask for chocolate milk. The answer is no." Beverly laughed. "Ever since he had a sleepover with his friend T'shan, he thinks he should have chocolate milk because Lieutenant Spaq gave him some."  
  
Penny grinned. "Got it. Now go, have some adult time. It's a shame Commander Crusher isn't here, too."  
  
"Yeah, shame." Beverly wistfully smiled. She hated that she was glad for an evening with Jean-Luc without her husband. She took Jean-Luc's offered arm. "We'll be back before midnight," Jean-Luc told the young Ensign and Beverly raised her eyebrows. What was Jean-Luc planning?  
  
###  
  
They went to one of the restaurants lining the promenade away from the bars most of the officers frequented on their time off. Beverly hadn't been to the restaurants on the station in six months, not since both the _Stargazer_ and _Ealing_ were docked for Jack to temporarily move. She told Jean-Luc this and he frowned.   
  
"Hasn't Jack been to see you since?" Beverly shook her head. "He said they were too busy. It's alright, but Wes misses his dad." Jean-Luc reached across the table for Beverly’s hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'm sorry, if I had known..."  
  
"What? You wouldn't have let Jack go?" She shook her head and didn't remove her hand from his. "This research is important to Jack."  
  
"His family should be important." Beverly shrugged. "It's fine. I'm sure someday there will be a research project important to my career and our places will be reversed and _he’ll_ be the one stuck looking after Wesley twenty-four seven."  Jean-Luc chuckled.  
  
"I suppose. But I'm still sorry. I'd have come to visit you sooner if I had known. Were you lonely?"  
  
"A little. But it's ok. Thanks for your letters though. They cheered me up. Has Vigo recovered?"   
  
"His pigment finally returned. We still don't know what happened. Greyhorse thinks an allergic reaction, but hasn't been able to determine what." Beverly furrowed her brow in thought. "Have Vigo come see me. I might have an idea."  
  
"I will let him know." Jean-Luc squeezed her hand again. "How's Wes? Other than the terrible threes, I mean." Beverly grinned. "I have another picture for you. He told me it was for Uncle Jean." He grinned back.   
  
"I will hang it in my ready room with the other one."   
  
"You don't have to."  
  
"I know, but I want to." She squeezed his hand. "Thanks." Their food arrived and she reluctantly let go of his hand. It was the first contact with another adult in six months, and she had relished the touch.   
  
Over dinner, they chatted about their careers and mutual friends. Jean-Luc asked about Wesley again, but neither of them brought up Jack. After dinner, Jean-Luc extended his hand "would you like to dance?"  
  
She blushed. "I haven't danced in a while...."  
  
"So? I bet you're still fantastic," his eyes danced with mirth. “The _dancing doctor.”_ She rolled her as she took his hand. "Alright. But you'll have to forgive me if I step on your feet."  
  
"You won't." They danced, and Jean-Luc revelled in the feeling of Beverly in his arms. He knew it was risky, since he had feelings for his best friend, but he wanted her to have a good time. His breath hitched when she placed a hand on his chest. "Thank you."  
  
"None needed. You’re my best friend and I just want you to have a nice evening." Beverly rested her head on his shoulder and he tilted his head to inhale the scent of her hair. "Well...I appreciate it."  
  
They swayed through a few more songs and Jean-Luc's hand slid from her back to her waist to pull her closer. Beverly felt heat course through her body, but dismissed the feeling, deciding it was just a reaction to not having seen her husband in six months. On the other hand, Jack hadn't danced with her since their wedding. She fingered the fringe on the back of Jean-Luc's neck and he grinned. "Less than there was six months ago. It's receding fast."  
  
She grinned back. "Bald can be sexy." She blushed at her boldness, but Jean-Luc laughed. "Thanks. But I know it's not."  
  
"Well, I like it." She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, then pulled away. "Sorry." Jean-Luc pulled her close again. "Don't be. You were comforting me...." He kissed her and sucked on her lower lip until she opened her mouth for a deeper kiss. They broke apart and she rested her head against his forehead. "And that?" He sheepishly grinned. "I was comforting you?"  
  
Beverly rolled her eyes. "We should get back and let Penny leave. Did you bring another bottle of wine?" He nodded. "There's two more in my bag."  
  
"Good. Let's go open one."  
  
###  
  
Back in Beverly’s quarters, Penny raised her eyebrows. "Captain? You have something red on your face." Beverly flushed when she looked over and saw her lipstick smeared across Jean-Luc's lips. She passed him a tissue and he wiped his mouth. "Er. Thank you, Ensign. I hope Wesley wasn't any trouble?"  
  
"He was fine. He woke up to use the bathroom and asked for a drink, but changed his mind when I told him his options." Beverly laughed. "Sounds like my son. Thanks again. Now go, I'm sure you can still catch some friends to have some fun."   
  
Penny turned to her Captain. "Can I walk with you, Sir?"  
  
"That won't be necessary. I maintain a room in Beverly’s quarters. I daresay, Wesley will be disappointed if he doesn't get to wake his uncle in the morning." Penny's face fell, but she managed a smile back. "Have a good night. Goodnight, Captain. Night Beverly."  
  
The door shut behind the Ensign and Beverly turned towards Jean-Luc, blushing. "I am soooo sorry. I didn't know my lipstick transferred...."  
  
"It's no bother. I don't think she knew what it was." Beverly smirked. Penny knew _exactly_ what had been smeared across his lips. She moved into her kitchen. "Wine?"  
  
"I'll get the bottle." He moved down the hallway. "And I'll look in on Wes, too."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Jean-Luc returned ten minutes later. "He woke up, hugged me, and fell back asleep." Beverly smiled. Wesley loved Jean-Luc, probably as much as he loved his own father.   
  
They settled on the sofa, first sitting apart, but then Jean-Luc extended his arm and she curled into his side. He kissed the top of her head. "How are you _really_?"  
  
Beverly sighed and twirled her wine glass. "I miss adult conversations. Don't get me wrong, I love my son and I'm proud of my husband, I just wish he...."  
  
"Visited more?" She nodded. "I think Wesley and I have seen you more times than him. I know his research is important, but why was it more important than his family? You took a shuttle to see us when Wesley was born, and I still don't understand why he couldn't leave."  
  
Jean-Luc shifted uncomfortably. "Strictly speaking, he could have. Lieutenant Wallace could have taken over the experiment and I even suggested it...but I wasn't going to make it an order. Should I have?" Beverly placed her glass down and reached for his hand. "No. I wouldn't have wanted him here by force. Did I...." She trailed off and Jean-Luc squeezed her hand. "Did I make a mistake? Not with Wesley. I love Wes and I don't regret having him, but did I make a mistake marrying his father?"   
  
"I can't answer that for you. Only you know." Beverly sighed and turned her head to kiss his cheek. "You're a good friend."  
  
"Oh?" She nodded vigorously. "You came to visit me, you hang my son's pictures in your office, you take me out to dinner....you danced with me and you let me kiss you...." He shook his head.  
  
"I'm a bad friend."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I want to kiss you again. I want to take you in my arms and carry you to my bedroom and make love to you."  
  
"Oh." The friends sat in silence, drinking their wine until Beverly moved herself into Jean-Luc's lap. He raised his eyebrows at her but moved his arms to hold her around her waist. Beverly unbuttoned his shirt and slipped her hands inside. She traced slow circles on his chest with her fingertips, making him shiver. He closed his eyes but quickly opened them when he felt Beverly’s lips pressed against his. He let her deepen the kiss, and his fingers found the zip on her dress. He dragged it down and placed his warm hands against her back. She moaned into his lips and reached for his belt. He stilled her hands.  
  
"Beverly, are we doing this?" She nodded.   
  
"What about Jack?"   
  
"I don't care. Jean-Luc, kiss me, carry me to your room, and make love to me?"  
  
He kissed her before he rose and carried her into his bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and peeled off her dress before removing his shirt and trousers. He joined her on the bed and they kissed as their hands roamed over each other's bodies.   
  
They removed their final barriers of clothing from each other and Jean-Luc gazed down at Beverly. "Beverly, are you sure you want this...want me?" She nodded and when they joined together, she cried out his name.   
  
###  
  
Wesley woke up, excited for the day. His Uncle Jean was visiting! He climbed out of his bed and padded to the guest room his uncle always used. He stood on his tip toes to press the button to open the door and he wandered to the bed. His mother was sleeping with her head on his uncle's chest. She looked comfortable, and he didn't want to wake her. Wesley carefully poked his uncle.   
  
"Uncle Jean? Mommy sleep?"  
  
"Yes, Wes. Mommy is sleeping...you should be too. Go back to bed."  
  
"Kay. I have pancakes?"  
  
"Later, Wes."  
  
"Ok!" Wesley stage whispered and left the bedroom. Beverly shifted and opened her eyes. "Was that..."  
  
"Wesley? Yes. I told him to go back to sleep."   
  
"Mmm. Ok." She kissed Jean-Luc and moved to straddle him, then realisation took hold. "My son found me naked in your bed."  
  
"Well, I don't think he knew we were naked if that's any consolation." He gave her a wry smile. "Not really!" Jean-Luc ran his hands down her sides and gripped her hips. "Shh, don't worry about it. What's the worst that will happen?”  Jean-Luc threw caution to the wind and gazed at the woman in his arms.  He swallowed and licked his lips before speaking.  “I love you."  
  
"He'll tell people."  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"His teachers, his babysitter, Doctor Quaice....hang on, did you just say you loved me?" He gripped her tighter as he sat up. "Yeah, I did. I do. Beverly... I've loved you for a long time."  
  
"So...this wasn't a one time fling for you?" He shook his head. "No. Well, only if you want it to be." Beverly rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't want it to be. I love you too." She spoke quietly and her hands moved to caress his body. "But Jack. I'm married to Jack and I just cheated on him with his Captain. I'm a horrible wife!"   
  
"You're not. I'm sorry. This whole thing was my fault. I'll leave...we can pretend it never happened or if you don't want to see me ever again...."  
  
"No." Beverly took a deep breath. "I'll....figure something out." She leaned down and kissed him. "But that was a noble offer."  
  
"What can I do?"  
  
"Hold me for now." He nodded and they laid back down. Beverly rested her cheek over his heart and sighed. She knew what she needed to do....but could she?  
  
###FIN###


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly makes some decisions about her marriage.

“Mommy, when is Uncle Jean coming back?”  Beverly smiled.  Wesley never asked for his father, only his ‘uncle’.  “Three weeks, baby.  That’s twenty-one days.” 

“That’s a lotta days!” 

 “Why don’t we make a countdown chart? I’ll cut out some squares for you, and you count them until we have twenty-one.” 

“Ok!”  Beverly began cutting out the coloured squares of paper and listened to her son count. “One...two...tree...four...five...six...seben...eight...nine...ten...leven...welve...thireen...foreen...fiteen..sixeen...sebeneen...eighteen....nineen...twany...twany-one!”  Beverly smiled.  Still needed to work on his pronunciations. 

“Good job. Can you write the numbers on the squares now?”  Wesley put his tongue between his teeth and picked up a chubby crayon and numbered each paper – writing his two’s and three’s backwards – until he was done.  “Now what, Mommy?” 

“Well, we’ll need to tape them together to make a book and then we can tear off a page each day until Uncle Jean arrives.”  Wesley nodded and reached for another square. “What are you doing?” 

“I want to rip off a page today!”  He wrote ‘22’ on another piece and handed it to his mother, who laughed.  “You’re very silly, Wesley.”

“I know.” 

Beverly found the tape and taped the pages together like a small calendar and handed it to Wesley.  “Here you go.  Want to rip off the twenty-two?”

“Yeah!”  Wesley eagerly tore it off. “Twany-one days!”  Wesley jumped up and down.  Beverly smiled. “Now, how about some lunch?” 

“Can we have grilled cheese?” 

“Sure.”

###

Jean-Luc called later in the day and Wesley proudly showed him the countdown and counted to twenty-one for him.  Jean-Luc grinned at the three-year-old he loved dearly. _“How high can you count now?”_

“Uhmm....about a hun red. Wanna hear?  One..two...tree...”

 _“How about you show me when I get there? Maybe you’ll be able to count higher by then.  Want a hint?”_   Wesley eagerly nodded at his honorary uncle _.  “Since you know how to count to one hundred, you can easily count to two hundred, three hundred, even to nine hundred.”_

“Wow, really Uncle Jean?” 

_“Yep.  Just start counting from the beginning again, but add “one hundred” before each number.  So one-hundred-and-one, one-hundred-and-two...”_

“What happens when I get to one hun red an one hun red?” 

_“What’s one plus one?”_

“Two!”

_“So that makes it...”_

“Two hun red?”

 _“Good job, Wes!”_   Wesley beamed.  His father never played games with him when he called.  He loved it when his uncle called.  “I’m gonna learn how to count to one mil’lon!”  Jean-Luc could only grin.  _“Let’s get to one thousand first.”_  

Beverly was clearing up from dinner and walked over to the console and mock glared at her friend. “You know, he’s going to drive me crazy counting for the next three weeks.”  Jean-Luc sheepishly grinned. _“Sorry.”_

“You’re not.” She smiled and turned to Wesley. “Say good-night to Uncle Jean.  You need a bath and it’s almost bedtime. You have school tomorrow.”

_“School? Isn’t he a bit young?”_

“Pre-school, Jean-Luc.  But he’s so much smarter than the other three-year olds, they were talking about seeing how he does in Kindergarten....but I’m not sure how I feel about putting him in a class with all the bigger kids.”  She frowned.  It was something she would have liked to discuss with Jack, but she realised she’d rather know Jean-Luc’s opinion. “Can we talk about it later?”

_“Sure.  Call me back after Wesley is in bed.  Goodnight, Wes.  Be good for your mother.”_

“I’m _always_ good.”  Jean-Luc gave Wesley a very parental look. “Most of the time?”

_“Hmm.  Beverly, I’ll talk to you later. Goodnight, Wes.”_

“Night Uncle Jean! I loves you!” 

 _“Love you too, Wes.  Picard out.”_ Beverly still had a soft smile on her face when the screen darkened and Wesley tugged on her hand. “Mommy, you said it was bath time.”

“So I did.  Come on, let’s get you clean.”

After Wesley was in bed with his light out and asleep, Beverly decided to pour herself a glass of wine before calling Jean-Luc.  She grabbed a PADD and headed into her bedroom, where she would have a little more privacy.  Not that it would prevent Wesley from interrupting, but she’d have more warning if they were talking about things she didn’t want Wesley to hear....particularly as she wanted to talk to Jean-Luc about divorcing Jack.  She thought back on the conversation she had with Jack two days ago when she was at work.

###

_“Comms to Doctor Crusher.”_

_“Crusher here.”  Beverly sighed.  She had a lot of work to do and she wondered who was interrupting her._

_“You have a call coming in from the_ Ealing _.”_ Jack. _She sighed. “Put him through.”_

“Bev! Babe!” _Beverly glared at the man on the screen.  “You realise you called me while I was a work, right?  Why can’t you call in the evenings, especially as you could then speak with_ your son _”  She watched as Jack rubbed the back of his neck before replying._ “Sorry, babe.” _Beverly cringed.  She_ hated _being called babe._ “I have news.”

 _“Oh?”_   _He had three months left on his tour on the_ Ealing _, and then as far as she knew, he would be returning to the_ Stargazer _.  This would, of course, create a slight problem for her and Jean-Luc as she most definitely wanted to be with him instead of Jack, and she knew she would have to have a long heart-to-heart talk with Jack about their relationship and marriage, without mentioning her desire to be with Jean-Luc.  She only hoped that when she talked with him, he wouldn’t suspect her involvement with Jean-Luc.  The last thing she wanted was to break up their friendship._

“They’ve asked me to join them on a five-year deep space mission exploring black holes!” 

 _“What about the_ Stargazer?”

“Well, I’m sure Jean-Luc wouldn’t mind _.” Beverly pursed her lips. “And us?  Your son? Will you even be home to see him at all?”_

“Ah....No.  We’re heading out in a few weeks and I won’t be able to come to Starbase thirty-two.  But you and Wesley could come visit me?  We’ll be at Starbase two-sixty-eight in five months.” _Beverly stared at her husband incredulously._

_“Number one, Wesley has school.  Number two, I have work.  Starbase two-sixty-eight would take weeks to get to from here in a shuttle! I don’t have that kind of shore leave to be gone for over a month.”_

“I bet Johnny would bring you in the _Stargazer_.” _Beverly glared. “I’m not going to impose on my best friend’s hospitality like that. Besides, you don’t even know if the_ Stargazer _will be going in that direction.”_

“It was just an idea.” _Beverly rolled her eyes. “Right. So I guess you won’t see your son until he is almost nine.  Do you_ realise _how much of his life you’re going to miss?”_

“Ah...but you can call me?” 

 _“Yes, because you talk to your son_ so _much now._ ”  _She shook her head. “I need to get my work done.  We’ll talk later. Crusher out.”_

 _Beverly sat back in her chair, seething with anger._  


###

Beverly sent Jean-Luc a message “ _I’m going to take a quick shower and I should be able to talk in about twenty minutes.”_ before leaving her wine glass on her bedside table and heading for her bathroom.  She quickly showered and donned her favourite nightgown and dressing gown before sliding into bed and tapping in the familiar access codes for the _Stargazer_.

 _“Stargazer.”_   Beverly grinned at the Ensign who answered the comms.  “Hi, Elig.  Could you put me through to Captain Picard?” 

 _“No problem, Beverly. Stand by.”_ Beverly looked at the logo on her screen until Jean-Luc’s face filled the space. 

“ _Wes go to bed alright?”_   Beverly rolled her eyes and took a sip of her wine. “After counting during his bath. I _should_ kill you for teaching him how to count to one thousand, but thank you.  He’s thrilled and can’t wait to tell his teacher tomorrow.”  Jean-Luc grinned. _“I hope I didn’t overstep...I know I’m not his father....”_ Beverly frowned.

“You might as well be. You care more about him than Jack.” 

 _“You don’t mean that.”_ Beverly shook her head sadly. “I do.  Tell me, did a transfer request come across your desk for Jack?”

 _“Yesterday.  Apparently, the Captain of the_ Ealing _is impressed with Jack’s work.  I’m only sad to lose my second officer, but I’m sure it’s a good opportunity for Jack._ ”

“You don’t know about their mission?”  Jean-Luc shook his head. “It’s a five-year deep space mission doing more black hole exploration.  Jack won’t be home for five years.  He said he can’t come here to visit, but oh, if Wesley and I want, we can come see him at Starbase Two-sixty-eight.” 

 _“That’s...far.  It would take you at least two weeks to get there in a shuttle.”_ Beverly nodded. “Oh, but Jack has that sorted too. See, I’m to ask _you_ to take me in the _Stargazer.”_

 _“Well, naturally...if you want me to take you there, I can see what I can do....”_   Beverly shook her head.  “No.”

_“No?”_

“Jean-Luc....I think I’m going to ask Jack for a divorce.  It’s obvious he doesn’t actually care for his son or for me and I just want to be rid of him. Give him the freedom he wants....give _me_ the freedom I want. I was going to talk to Jack anyway about divorcing once he returned. This just...moves the timeline up a little.”  Jean-Luc looked at her with pure adoration. His heart was in his throat as he listened to the woman he loved.  _“What does your freedom look like?”_ he asked softly, hoping he would hear what he wanted to hear.

“I could be with you.”  He smiled. “ _I like that idea.”_

“You already treat Wesley as if he’s your son...I don’t think I want to get married right away....but in time I might want....” 

“ _Yes?”_ She blushed. “Never mind.”  

 _“Beverly, I don’t think a comms call is the most romantic way for me to tell you how much I love you and how much I want to be in your and Wesley’s lives in whatever capacity you’ll have me.”_ She smiled. 

“I love you, Jean-Luc.”

 _“I love you, too.”_ Beverly yawned.  “ _Tired, love?”_

“A little.  I took Wesley swimming this morning and since he didn’t want a nap this afternoon, I never got one!”  Jean-Luc chuckled.  _“Get some sleep. We can talk later.”_

“Alright.  I’ll call you tomorrow.  Good night, Jean-Luc. I love you.” 

_“I love you too. Good night, Beverly. Picard out.”_

 ###

Jean-Luc pressed the chime outside Beverly’s quarters on the base and was nearly bowled over when Wesley answered the door and threw himself at Jean-Luc.  “Uncle Jean! Uncle Jean! You’re early!”  He tugged on Jean-Luc’s hand and pulled him towards the coffee table, where the little countdown calendar was and Wesley pointed at it. “See?  It says five.” 

Jean-Luc couldn’t help but grin at the boy and ruffled his hair.  “I thought I would surprise you and your mother. Where is she?”  Jean-Luc looked around the room and nodded at the teenage blonde girl sitting at the dining room table with a PADD.

“I havva babysitter.  Her name is ‘Lissa.” 

“Pleased to meet you, Lissa.”

“It’s Melissa, actually.”  Jean-Luc nodded. “Sorry.  If you’d like to go you can leave.  I’ll stay here with Wesley until Doctor Crusher returns.”  Melissa mulled it over. She didn’t actually know who this man in the Captain’s uniform was and she wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to leave her charge with him.  On the other hand, the kid seemed to know the kind man and if she left now, she could meet her friends for pizza. 

“I should call Doctor Crusher and ask first.”  Jean-Luc frowned.  “I’d like to surprise her.”

“Oh. Uhm...can I call my grandpa and ask him if it’s ok?” 

“Sure, who’s your grandfather?” 

“Admiral Quinn.”  Jean-Luc grinned. “I know your grandfather well. He was my Captain many years ago. Go ahead and call him.  I’m sure he’ll tell you it’s fine.”  Melissa nodded and headed over to the comms unit.

“ _Admiral Quinn’s office.”_

“Hi, Can I speak with my grandfather please? It’s kind of important.” 

 _“One moment.”_ Soon Jean-Luc heard the booming voice of his old friend. “ _Melissa, I thought you were babysitting for Doctor Crusher?”_

“I am, Grandpa, but a man arrived and he said he wanted to stay with Wesley and surprise the Doctor, but I wanted to find out if it was ok first.” 

“ _Well, who is it?”_

“Uhm...”  Melissa trailed off. She didn’t actually know who the man was, only that Wesley seemed to call him Uncle John. “I don’t know, Wesley calls him Uncle John. He’s wearing Captain’s pips though.”  Quinn frowned.  “ _Put him on.”_

“Hello, Greg.” 

_“Jean-Luc Picard!  Melissa, its fine.  Jean-Luc is an old friend of Beverly’s and used to serve under me.”_

“Ok, thanks Grandpa. I’m gonna go meet up with Traci and Y’Gan for pizza.”

“ _Alright, sweetheart. I’ll tell your grandmother.  Jean-Luc, you must stop by and join me for a drink sometime. How long are you staying?”_

“Two weeks.  I thought I would come and visit Beverly and Wesley.”  Quinn gave his old protégé a knowing look. _“Hmm. Definitely come and see me when you can.”_

“I’ll do my best.  And, thank you for vouching for me.  Picard out.”  Jean-Luc turned towards Melissa. “Well, thank you for looking after Wesley.  I don’t know what arrangements Beverly has for paying you but why don’t I call ahead to the pizza place and pay for your order for you and your friends?  I assume your last name is Quinn?”  Melissa nodded. “Wow, thanks Captain Picard. Bye Wesley, I’ll see you later.”

“Bye ‘Lissa!”  When the door shut behind her, Jean-Luc turned to Wesley. “Want to help make dinner to surprise Mommy?” 

“Uh-huh!” 

Jean-Luc soon learned that trying to cook with an almost four-year-old was hard work. Wesley wanted to know everything that Jean-Luc was doing and relished in the small tasks he was able to give the boy.  Jean-Luc checked Beverly’s cool unit and was pleased to see she had some fresh vegetables and he pulled out a head of lettuce.

“Can you rip this up into smaller pieces for me? Like this,”  Jean-Luc ripped off a leaf and then tore it into smaller pieces and placed them in a a bowl. “Uh-huh!” 

Wesley finished the task in record time and Jean-Luc had already set out the items for the next task.  “We’re going to bread the chicken.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means we’re going to coat the chicken in breadcrumbs.  Can you tell me what’s in the bowls in front of you?”

“Eggs an breadcrumbs?”  Jean-Luc nodded.  “Ok, so we’re going to take a piece of chicken, like this,”  Jean-Luc picked up a small piece of the simulated meat and dunked it in the egg.  “put it in the egg and make sure it gets coated, and then we’ll move it into the breadcrumb bowl. After it gets coated in breadcrumbs, we’ll put it on this baking tray.  Can you do that?” 

Wesley had coated a few pieces of chicken and made a face. “Ew, it’s all over my fingers!” 

“You can wash your hands when you’re done.  Just a few more pieces.”  The tray was filled with chicken, some had plenty of coating, others not as much, but Jean-Luc figured it would be fine . He helped Wesley wash his hands before putting a large pan of water and potatoes on the stove to boil. 

“Now what?”

“Well, we need the potatoes to cook while the chicken is in the oven so we can mash them.”

“How come we aren’t replicating food?” 

“Just for a change of pace.  I eat a lot of replicated food on my ship, and sometimes it’s nice to eat real food.”  Wesley nodded. “Is your ship here?” 

“No, I used my shuttle.  But we can go see it tomorrow and after school we can go out for a spin around the space station in it.” 

“YAY!”  Wesley exclaimed.  Jean-Luc chuckled.  “Right, we have about twenty minutes before we need to do anything else. What would you like to do?” 

“Will you help me with my reading?”  Jean-Luc nodded. “Sure, go get your book.  Computer: Set timer for twenty minutes.”

###

Wesley had carefully helped Jean-Luc set the table for dinner and Jean-Luc had even let Wesley use the lighter to light the two candles on the middle of the table and now they were waiting for Beverly to get home from her shift.  When the door slid open, Beverly walked in, talking. “Sorry I’m a little late, Melissa.  I had a difficult patient and...” she trailed off when she was handed a glass of wine by Jean-Luc and kissed on the cheek.

“Jean-Luc!  I thought you wouldn’t be here until next week?”

“Surprise Mommy! We made dinner too!”  Beverly raised her eyebrows. “You did?”

“Uh-huh.  Uncle Jean cooked and I helped!” 

“Well, this _is_ a surprise.”  Beverly gave Jean-Luc a kiss on the cheek.  “Let me just change first.” 

“Go ahead and take a bath if you want, Bev.  I can make sure Wesley eats.”  Beverly eyed Jean-Luc. “I think I would prefer a bath after Wesley goes to bed,” she winked and Jean-Luc flushed.  They didn’t want to broadcast their relationship to Wesley, not until Beverly had divorced Jack and explained to Wesley what has happening.  Jean-Luc nodded.  “Good idea.  But come on, Wesley, let’s get you to the table.”

“Mommy, we made chicken an mashed taters an salad!” 

“Sounds delicious.  I’ll be right out.” 

The small quasi-family enjoyed their meal, Beverly praising Wesley’s culinary abilities throughout and Beverly enjoyed the meal and the company. It felt almost like a real family dinner and if she could just forget about Jack, she could pretend that this was her family.  Jean-Luc was her husband and Wesley her son.  If only life had turned out this way instead of her being married to Jack.  Fortunately, that was about to change. 

Wesley protested over going to bed until Jean-Luc reminded him he had told him he would take him out in the shuttle tomorrow.  They waited until they were sure Wesley was fast asleep before Beverly moved into Jean-Luc’s arms and he kissed her.  “Hello, my love.”

“Hi.  I’m so glad you’re here early. Does this mean you can stay a bit longer?”  Jean-Luc nodded.  “Two weeks instead of ten days.  I know you’ll have to work, but at least I can spend some time with Wesley while you’re in Sickbay.” 

“Mm, and I’ll be home every evening.  I could get used to coming home to dinner on the table.”  She pressed a kiss to his lips and her fingers went to the zip on his uniform.  “But now, I want dessert.” 

“You drive a hard bargain.”  Jean-Luc allowed Beverly to back him towards her bedroom and he chuckled.  “Not the guest room?”

“No.  This is...this is our room.” 

“I love you, Beverly.”

“I love you, too.”

###

Beverly twined her fingers in his as he held her in his arms.  “I asked Jack for a divorce. I didn’t tell him about us...I just...suggested that he obviously didn’t want to be married to me if he was willing to go away for five years without seeing me or his son and he agreed.  He wants to still be a part of Wesley’s life, but he won’t be back for five years...by that point if you and I are together it won’t really matter when we got together, will it?  I mean, not unless we have a baby and then Jack does the math...”  She trailed off when Jean-Luc stiffened around her.  “Sorry. Too soon to talk about babies.  Got it.”

“No.  Ah....do you _want_ to have a baby with me?”  he dropped a kiss on her head to let her know he wasn’t upset with her. 

“Yes.  Not now, but...eventually. Maybe when Wesley is a little bit older and can handle some responsibilities on his own.”  Jean-Luc nodded.  “Would you come live with me on my ship?” 

“Do you have an opening in Sickbay?”  He grinned. “I can make one.”

“Let me get my divorce sorted first? And Wesley...well, I’m not entirely sure how to tell him or what to tell him.  I told him his daddy was going away on a long mission and that part he understood.  I guess I just tell him he won’t be living with us anymore?  And then we can tell him we’re together?  Do you want him to call you daddy?”   Jean-Luc mulled over the question and gently kissed her.  “If that’s what you want.  But I don’t want Jack to feel like he’s being replaced.  Why don’t we let Wesley decide what he wants to call me?” 

“I like that idea.”  Jean-Luc clasped Beverly’s hand in his. “Beverly,  if you want to have a child with me,  I think we should get married first.  I know it’s not a requirement these days, but...” 

“Alright.  But ask me after my divorce is final.” 

“You have my word.”


	3. Chapter 3

Beverly sighed as she looked over the documents sent to her by the legal department.  Getting divorced sure took a long time, even with both parties agreeing without issue.  It had been over a year since the day she had told Jack she thought  they should divorce, and she was getting worried Jean-Luc would soon get tired of waiting for her to be ready to make their relationship known.

No one knew they were romantically involved.  Wesley knew that Jean-Luc shared Beverly’s bed when he visited them, but he didn’t understand what it meant.  Doctor Quaice had his suspicions, well, his _wife_ had suspicions, but they didn’t have anything to back up their suspicions.  The couple occasionally dined out on the base, but it never looked like anything more than two best friends going out.  Beverly had to wonder if the secrecy was going to get to Jean-Luc eventually.

It wasn’t that she was ashamed of her relationship with him or that she objected to people knowing.  She just felt that until her divorce was final, she didn’t want to disrespect Jack by dating someone....especially when the someone was his best friend.  Of course, Jack didn’t seem to have this same respect for her and she had learned he was seeing a woman assigned to the _Ealing_.  Beverly tried hard not to think about it and not to think about if Jack had been cheating on her...considering that she had technically cheated on him the first time she had slept with Jean-Luc.  Beverly wearily affixed her signature and thumb print to the latest documents.  Jack was requesting that Wesley keep his last name, even if Beverly remarried in the future, and Beverly agreed, with the stipulation that it would be _Wesley’s_ choice once he reached sixteen if he wanted to change his last name if Beverly remarried or changed her name back to Howard.  She only hoped Jack would agree.  She didn’t think it was fair to Wes to force him to keep Crusher if he honestly didn’t want to. 

Beverly had sat Wesley down a few days ago and told him that she and his father were getting a divorce.  Wesley didn’t really understand what the word meant, even if he was nearly five now, but Beverly explained it that when Jack’s mission was over he wouldn’t be living with them anymore and Wesley could visit him.  Wesley seemed to accept that, and it hadn’t upset him, which Beverly credited with Jack hardly being around to begin with.  By the time his mission was over, Wesley would be turning nine.  Beverly only hoped for Jack’s sake that Wesley would want to see him. 

Beverly checked her calendar and sighed for the second time when she saw the ‘renew birth control’ notice.  She had been hoping to allow it to expire and see if she and Jean-Luc could have a baby, but she had also said she hadn’t wanted to be pregnant with another man’s baby until her divorce was actually final.  Her birth control would expire on Wesley’s fifth birthday, but she would need to get it renewed a few weeks early.  Her eyes fell to another date on her calendar and grinned.  Wesley’s fifth birthday.  She and Jean-Luc were going to go on shore leave and take Wesley to a resort on Itamish Three where the sand was purple.  She couldn’t wait and had the tiniest bikini already picked out to tease Jean-Luc with. 

She glanced at the clock on the wall and saw her shift was ending soon, so she rose and donned her lab coat to make a final check on any patients they had in Sickbay before turning it over to the doctor sitting gamma shift that week. 

###

Jean-Luc smiled when he was informed of an incoming call from his best friend, Walker Keel. 

“Walker!  So good to hear from you.  How is SI treating you?”  On-screen, Walker grinned. “ _It’s not bad, Jean-Luc.  I do miss you and the Stargazer though.”_ Jean-Luc scoffed. “I’m sure.”

_“Honestly.  I’m about to ask them if  I can have an assignment just to get away from HQ for a while.”_

“Well, if you want to get away, come with Beverly and I to Itamish Three for Wesley’s birthday in a few weeks.”  Walker raised his eyebrows at his friend. “ _No Jack?”_ Jean-Luc shook his head.  “Didn’t he tell you?  He’s been permanently assigned to the _Ealing_ and they’re on a five-year deep space mission to map black holes.” 

_“Wow. I bet Bev wasn’t pleased.”_

“Quite.  She’s asked Jack for a divorce.”  Walker’s mouth fell open.  “ _No way.”_ Jean-Luc nodded.  _“Wow.  So...uh...are you and Bev?”_

“ _Walker...._ ” Jean-Luc cautioned.  Walker threw up his hands. _“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I know, it’s not my place to ask....”_

“Let’s just say if you join us on Itamish, we might ask you to babysit at least one night so we can go out.”  Walker grinned at his best friend. _“Send me the dates and I’ll see what I can do.”_

###

Wesley was bouncing around his mother’s quarters excitedly.  “Will Uncle Jean and Uncle Wally be here soon?” 

“Soon, Wes.  But we need to get packed for our trip.  Do you remember where we said we were going for your birthday?”

“Uh-huh! A beach with purple sand! And Uncle Jean said I could pet a starfish!” Wesley beamed at his mother. Beverly smiled.  “Absolutely.  And maybe we’ll teach you how to snorkel, too.  But we should pack.  Uncle Jean and Uncle Wally arrive tonight and then we leave tomorrow on Uncle Jean’s shuttle.”  Beverly headed for Wesley’s bedroom with a small suitcase.  “You may take two stuffed animals. We can replicate some toys for the sand when we get there.”

“How many books can I take?” Beverly pretended to think for a minute.  “Five books, but you may pack your PADD with other books loaded onto it as long as you _don’t_ take your PADD to the beach. We don’t want sand in it.”  Wesley eagerly ran over to his bookcase to pick his books out and Beverly headed for his dresser.  She managed to pack enough T-shirts and shorts for the trip along with two pairs of swim trunks. Anything else, she figured they could replicate or purchase.  She left Wesley happily reading the book he got distracted with and headed to her own bedroom to pack.  She was _definitely_ packing the tiny bikini.

When Jean-Luc and Walker arrived, Wesley was still bouncing off the walls and Jean-Luc had to catch him just to get a hello out of him. 

“Uncle Jean! It’s my birthday soon!”

“ _Is_ it? Walker, did you know it was Wesley’s birthday soon?”  Walker pretended to be shocked. “I had no idea.  Hey, kiddo.”

“Hi, Uncle Wally!  Uncle Wally, wanna see my room?”

“Uh, sure. Hey, Bev.”  Walker barely got to wave at Beverly before he was being dragged off and Jean-Luc could only laugh. “I guess I’m being replaced.”  Beverly shoved him. “Hush.  He barely sees Walker.  He sees you all the time.”  Jean-Luc drew Beverly into his arms and gently kissed her.  “I missed you.”

“Missed you, too.  Did you and Walker eat on the shuttle?”  Jean-Luc shook his head. “No, but we can go get something from the Prom if it’s an inconvenience.” 

“Don’t be silly. Now, tell me how much does Walker know about us?” Jean-Luc kept Beverly in his arms while he responded. “I haven’t explicitly told him we are together, but I think he knows,”  Jean-Luc kissed her again. “And I think he’ll notice when I’m not sharing the guest room with him and you and I are sharing a room at the resort.” 

“Hm. Maybe.”

Walker watched his two friends all evening.  When Beverly was getting some food together for the adults to nibble on after Wesley went to bed, he noticed how Jean-Luc stood to help her and how he knew where everything was in her small kitchen – more than just a friend who was a casual visitor would know.  He watched when they settled on the sofa together and Jean-Luc casually draped an arm across the back of the sofa and Beverly leaned against him. 

He rolled his eyes at his friends as he reached for his glass.  “You know, if you guys are trying to hide the fact that you’re in a relationship, you’re doing a _really_  bad job of it.”

“We’re not hiding it, Wal.  We’re just...keeping it under wraps until Beverly’s divorce is final.  Out of respect for Jack.”  Walker snorted.

“Uh, you do know that Jack has been seeing a woman on his ship for the past year, right?”  Beverly nodded.  “I know.  And whatever you do, _don’t_ tell me if he was seeing her before I asked for the divorce.  I don’t want to know, alright?” 

“But you guys?”  Beverly sighed.  “Not like it’s any of your business, Wally.”  Walker hung his head. “I know.  And I promise I won’t tell Jack anything unless you want me to.”  Beverly shook her head. “I’d rather Jack know nothing. He’ll find out when he gets back from his deep space mission in four years and discovers Jean-Luc and I living together, maybe even married by then.  But he _doesn’t_ need to know now. At least, not until everything is finalised.”

“Understood.  But can I ask how long you two have been together?” 

“About a month before I finally got up the courage to ask Jack for a divorce.  Are you happy now?  To know that I was cheating on my husband with Jean-Luc?”  Beverly glared at her best friend as if daring him to reply. 

Walker wisely kept his mouth shut and sipped his drink. 

“Beverly and Wesley will be joining me on the _Stargazer_ as soon as Beverly’s divorce is final and I can put through the request for her transfer.”

“Are you going to get married?” 

“Someday, Wally.  But I told Jean-Luc I don’t want to rush from one marriage into another.  Not that I think a marriage with Jean-Luc would fail, but....”  Jean-Luc smiled softly at Beverly and leaned over to kiss her forehead. “I told you, I understand and you don’t need a reason beyond not wanting to rush. But I _would_ like you to consider it before we have a baby.” 

“Baby? Bev, are you pregnant?”  Walker stared at Beverly’s stomach as if willing for a baby bump to appear.  Beverly threw an olive at her friend. “No!  I’d like to have another child and I’d like to have him or her with Jean-Luc. But I’m going to get rid of this shirt if you think it makes me look pregnant!” 

“You look...pretty?”  Walker floundered to try to cover up his blunder as Beverly rose from the sofa. “I’m changing my shirt.” 

 Walker sheepishly grinned at Jean-Luc as Beverly walked back to her bedroom. “Sorry.  I didn’t mean....”

“I’m sure Beverly knows. She’s just a little sensitive.  We had hoped to be able to try for a baby by now, but Beverly wants the divorce to be final, and I respect that.  Since we don’t know how much longer it will take, we don’t want to risk trying and having a baby while she’s still technically married to Jack.” 

“Should I go talk to her?” 

“Probably.  Look, I’ll go check on Wesley and make sure he really _did_ go to bed, you talk to Beverly when she returns.”

When Jean-Luc entered Wesley’s bedroom, he hid his laughter. Wesley had his feet on his pillow and his head at the foot of the bed.  He was surrounded by his stuffed animals and had three books in the bed with him.  Jean-Luc shook his head and first removed the books from the bed before gently lifting Wesley into his arms and placing him in his bed correctly.  Jean-Luc tugged the covers over the small boy and tucked his favourite teddy bear in next to him.  He leaned over and kissed his forehead.  “Goodnight, Wes.” 

From the doorway, Beverly leaned against Walker’s shoulder. “See? He’s already the perfect father.” 

“I’m sorry if I accused you of anything, Bev. You have to know how happy I am for you and Jean-Luc.  I always thought you two belonged together more than you and Jack.”  Beverly snorted.

“Wish you had told me that a long time ago, Wal.”

“Me too. Sorry.”  Beverly shrugged. “At least I have Wesley.  It was all worth it for him.  Now, I bet Jean-Luc brought along a bottle of wine.  What do you say we find it and three glasses?”

###

Beverly looked around the small suite at the resort and smiled.  “It was nice of Walker to offer to take Wesley for the night.  I think this is our first night entirely alone.”  Jean-Luc wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against his chest to nuzzle at her neck.  “Mm, indeed.”  Beverly turned in his arms. “I’m sorry Wesley is always around.  I realise it’s not exactly...conducive to a relationship to have a child around.”  Jean-Luc kissed her.  “You know I love Wesley as if he were my own.  I don’t mind him around.  But we have the evening to ourselves.  I know we’ve called for a babysitter and gone out on the base, but would you like to go to dinner with me?”

“No one here knows who we are...there won’t be any rumours...I’d like that.” 

###

Beverly and Jean-Luc spun around the small dance floor.  Beverly rested her head on Jean-Luc’s shoulder and he kissed the top of her head.  “This is nice,”  she said winding her arms behind his neck and moving to kiss him.  He grinned against her lips.  “You’ll see no complaints from me.”

They had seen an older couple they recognized from their glass-bottomed boat trip and they were asked where their son was.  Beverly had flushed when Jean-Luc had simply replied that their friend had offered to babysit him for the evening.  “I’m sorry if it’s awkward that people think you’re Wesley’s father.”

“It’s not,”  he kissed her. “You know I don’t mind.”  He led her back over to their table and held out the chair for her before sitting down opposite her and pouring out glasses of a sparkling beverage.  He held up his glass and Beverly clinked hers against his.  “To us.” 

Jean-Luc reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.  Beverly’s eyes went wide and she stared at the box. “Jean-Luc? Is that what I think it is?” 

“It is a ring for you to wear....I would like it to be an engagement ring, but it can just be a regular ring if you’d prefer. Consider it my promise to propose when we’re ready?”  Beverly smiled with tears in the corner of her eyes. “Are you going to put it on my finger?” 

Jean-Luc grinned and opened the box and took out the delicate ring.  The ring had a row of three small pink stones.  “I love pink.”

“I know you do.  And I know you hate that you can’t wear pink with your hair, so I thought I would give you a ring with some pink on it so you can always wear a little bit of pink.”  Beverly’s smile got larger . Jean-Luc really _did_ know her.  “Thank you.  I love it. And I _do_ want to marry you.  Maybe....next year?” 

Jean-Luc grinned. “I’ll hold you to that.”  He slid the pink ring onto Beverly’s finger and gently kissed her fingers.  “I love you.” 

“I love you, too.”

###

Beverly groaned in the morning when she felt a small body jump on the bed. “Mommy!” 

“Wesley.  I thought you were having a sleep over with Walker?”  Wesley nodded and from the doorway, Beverly heard Walker’s voice. “Sorry, Bev.  He missed you.” 

“It’s fine.”  Jean-Luc stirred next to her and leaned over to kiss her and heard Wesley giggle. “Oh, good morning, Wes.” 

“Hi!” 

“Wesley missed us.”  Jean-Luc nodded. “I see.”  Beverly moved her hand above the covers and Wesley saw her ring. “Wow, Mommy, that’s pretty!” 

“Thank you, Wes.”  Beverly smiled. “It was a present from Uncle Jean last night.”

“Are you married to Uncle Jean?”  Beverly raised her eyebrows.  “What makes you ask that?”

“Cos you said you and Daddy weren’t married anymore and he wouldn’t live with us, but Uncle Jean lives with us, so does that mean you’re married to him now?”  Beverly couldn’t help but laugh at how simple her son had made things.  “And is Uncle Jean my Daddy like the tour guide said yesterday?"

“Er,”  Jean-Luc leaned over and ruffled Wesley’s hair.  “Wesley, I don’t want to replace your Daddy.  Daddy will always be your daddy, but I would be honoured to also be your Daddy.” 

“So, I get two daddies?”

“If you want.”  Wesley snuggled between his parents.  “Can I call you Daddy?” 

“I would love that.”  Jean-Luc kissed the top of Wesley’s head.  “Now then, if you wouldn’t mind, your mother and I need to get dressed.  Why don’t you see if Uncle Wally can get you some breakfast and we’ll be out soon?” 

“’Kay, Daddy.”  Jean-Luc grinned as Wesley climbed off him and exited the bedroom.  Beverly had tears in her eyes once more.  “It’s so easy for him, isn’t it?”

“What is?”

“He just accepts you and wants to call you his father.”  Jean-Luc smiled.  “Are you ok with it? If you don’t want him to, I can tell him not to....”

“No,” Beverly’s voice came out raspy from holding back her tears.  “I want him to.  And I...I want to marry you as soon as the divorce is final. I don’t want to wait to be your wife.”  Jean-Luc kissed her again.  “I’d like that.  Now, think Walker can keep Wesley busy long enough for us to shower?”

###

Beverly glanced up from her desk when Admiral Quinn walked into her small office with her superior.  “Admiral, what can I do for you?”

Admiral Quinn smiled sadly at Beverly.  He now knew about her and Jean-Luc’s situation as Jean-Luc had asked his old friend to marry them.  He also knew, through speaking with someone in legal, that Beverly’s divorce from Jack Crusher was nearly finalised....but now she wouldn’t need it.

“Doctor...Beverly...there’s been an accident.”   The colour drained from Beverly’s face. “Wesley.  Is Wesley alright?”

Doctor Quaice nodded. “He’s at school.  Patricia has gone to retrieve him and will bring him to our quarters for you.”  Beverly nodded at him to continue.  “Beverly...it’s Jack.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Death

“Jack?”  Beverly stared at Doctor Quaice and Admiral Quinn and began to feel queasy.

“Beverly,  I’m very sorry to inform you Lieutenant Jack Crusher has died in an accident on the _Ealing_.”  Beverly wiped at her eyes. “Oh. I...see.  But why are you telling me? My divorce should be finalised....today,”  realisation suddenly dawned on her.  “It didn’t go through before his death.” 

Quinn shook his head. “No, I’m sorry. Beverly, you are now Jack Crusher’s widow.” 

“I see. I need to...I should call his parents...and Jean-Luc...Walker...uhm....I think I’m going to be sick.”  She rose from behind her desk and ran into the small bathroom attached to her office and Admiral Quinn quickly vacated her office to give her some privacy.  Doctor Quaice knocked on the bathroom door.

“Beverly?”

“I’m alright.”  Beverly rinsed her mouth out in the sink and when she exited the bathroom, Doctor Quaice passed her a glass of water. “Thanks. What happened to the Admiral?”

“He wanted to give you some privacy.” Beverly blushed.

“Oh, well, he can come back in now.”  Admiral Quinn came back into the room. “Sorry, Admiral.  I...”  Admiral Quinn waved his hand. “It’s understandable. You’ve had a shock.  I already contacted Jean-Luc.  He’s on his way.  Would you like me to dispatch a Yeoman to speak with Jack’s parents?” 

“I don’t know.  I...they knew we were getting divorced. I’d rather they handled funeral....funeral arrangements.” Beverly’s voice caught.  For all the issues she and Jack had in their marriage, she hadn’t wished death on him.  Quinn nodded. “I’ll dispatch a Yeoman and I will have them tell Mr and Mrs Crusher that you will contact them?” 

“Tell them Jean-Luc or Walker will contact them.” 

“Alright.”  Quinn nodded to Beverly and Doctor Quaice before leaving her office and Doctor Quaice turned to her. “Beverly, you may have as much time off as you need. I know you were divorcing, but he was still your spouse and the father of your son.”

“Wesley.  I need to tell Wesley...but I don’t want him to worry about Jean-Luc.  He started calling Jean-Luc Daddy when we went away for his  birthday and if I tell him Daddy died, he’ll panic...I need to call Jean-Luc.” Beverly began to mumble to herself and Dalen Quiace could only shoot her a sympathetic look.  “Patricia will look after Wesley for you until you’re ready.  We can even put him to bed at ours if you’d like.”

“No,”  Beverly shook his head. “He’ll get upset if he’s not sleeping at home.  I’ll be fine. I just need to...”  she trailed off and Doctor Quaice backed out of her office.  The last thing he saw Beverly do was punch codes into her comms panel.

###

_“Picard here.”_

“Jean-Luc!”  Jean-Luc studied his love on the screen.  Her eyes were red-rimmed and slightly bloodshot. _“I take it you’ve been told?”_

She nodded. “When will you be here?”

_“A few hours.  I called Walker. He’s on his way to you too.”_

“I....”

_“I know, sweetheart.  I know.  I’ll be there soon.  I love you.”_

“I love you too.” 

 _“Picard out.”_ Beverly watched her lover’s image fade from her console and she rested her head on her arms and wept.  She had no idea how to deal with this or what to do. She didn’t _want_ to be the one to make decisions or to plan things.  As far as she was concerned, her marriage to Jack ended over a year ago.

###

Jean-Luc read the report from the captain of the _Ealing_ on his way to Starbase Thirty-two.  It looked like they had a build up of excess energy in one of their nacelles.  The _Ealing_ was the same class of ship as the _Stargazer_ with four nacelles instead of two, and naturally, Jack knew how to perform maintenance on the ship based on his years of service under Jean-Luc. 

Jack had determined he needed to go outside and they needed to cut into the nacelle from the outside to dispel the build up.  It should have been an easy task.  Jean-Luc even read Jack’s plan for dealing with the problem and he determined it was exactly what _he_ would have authorised if it had been presented to him.  Jean-Luc tabbed to the audio feed. “Computer: play audio file.” 

_“Alright, I’m almost in place.  Lou, are you on the other side?”_

_“Aye, Jack. Ready when you are.”_

_“Concentrate a small beam on zero point six-eight-seven by alpha-two-nine.”_

_“Affirmative. Ready to fire on your mark.”_

_“Let me get my beam in place on this side. On my mark. Three...two...one...Ma-“_

_“Jack?  Jack?!  Jack respond!  Oh my god!  Lieutenant Lou to_ Ealing. _We’ve had an accident.  I think Jack’s been injured. I need a medical team to meet me at the airlock.”_

The audio log ended.  The written log indicated that Lou had moved over to where Jack was and had pulled him back into the ship, but Jack’s helmet was cracked.  Lou speculated that Jack had his beam settings too high and it fired early causing a piece of the ship to fly off and hit him. The cause of death was asphyxiation.  Jean-Luc sighed and pulled up Jack’s personnel file. 

_Name: Crusher, Jack_

_Rank: Lieutenant Commander_

_Assignment: USS Ealing, Chief Science Officer_

_Next of kin: Crusher, Beverly (MD, Lieutenant). Relationship: Wife._

He frowned. If Starfleet still considered Beverly to be Jack’s next of kin, it meant they would expect her to organize the funeral, take possession of his belongings, and be the contact person for Starfleet.  He knew Beverly wouldn’t want this, so he added a note into the file.

_Note: Due to the pending divorce between Jack and Beverly Crusher, please direct all enquiries to Captain Jean-Luc Picard (USS Stargazer) or Commander Walker Keel (Starfleet Intelligence)_

Of course if anyone were to dig into _his_ personnel file, they would see that listed as his next of kin was Beverly Crusher, with the relationship line left blank, and Walker’s had his name listed.  But hopefully, this would help to keep Beverly from being contacted by people who wanted information.  If he could do anything else to protect Beverly, he would. 

“Computer: How much longer until we reach Starbase thirty-two?”

 _“At current speed you will reach Starbase thirty-two in five hours.”_ Jean-Luc frowned. “Computer: Increase speed.”

###

Jean-Luc entered the codes to get into Beverly’s quarters and Beverly flew into his arms and attacked his lips with hers.  “Jean-Luc, I....you...”  She pawed at his uniform and managed to get the zip lowered before she flung off her own medical uniform and she pushed him against the bulkhead and hungrily kissed him. “Beverly?  Sweetheart?”

“Please, Jean-Luc.  I need you.” 

Jean-Luc nodded and flipped their positions before pulling his jumpsuit off his arms.  Beverly pushed his jumpsuit and shorts down to his knees and wrapped a leg around his hips, pulling him close.  “Please,”  she whispered. 

They joined together and Beverly set the frantic pace, barely giving Jean-Luc time to breathe before she was calling out his name and sobbing.  Jean-Luc gently lifted her other leg around his hips and with his jumpsuit still tangled in his ankles, he managed to shuffle towards the bedroom.  He laid Beverly on the bed and removed his boots and jumpsuit the rest of the way before he crawled into bed next to her and pulled her against him.  She cried against his shoulder and he soothed her gently.  “Shh, Beverly. It’s alright. Let it all out.” 

“Jack,”

“I know, sweetheart.  It’s ok to be upset.  He was your husband, you loved him.  He is Wesley’s father.  It’s okay to be upset.” 

“I know but...”  Jean-Luc kissed her gently. “Shhh, it’ alright. “ 

“I’m sorry I attacked you.” Jean-Luc grinned. “It was...interesting.”  Beverly blushed. “I just needed you.”

“It’s alright, but where’s Wesley?” 

“He’s with the Quaices.  I haven’t told him. I didn’t want to tell him his Daddy was dead without you here....he might have thought I meant you.”  Jean-Luc held Beverly tighter.  “I take it the divorce wasn’t final before the accident?”  Beverly shook her head.

“No.  It should have been final this morning, but...I’m now Jack Crusher’s widow instead of his ex-wife.” 

“I’m sorry.”

“Me too. I don’t want to be his widow. People expect things from the widow of someone.  I mean, I’m sad that Jack died and I certainly didn’t wish ill towards him, but...” 

“I know.  I’m here for you.  Have you had anything to eat since finding out?”  She shook her head and yawned.  Jean-Luc chuckled. “Why don’t you take a nap?  Walker will be here in a few hours. I’ll go pick up Wesley and bring him home.” 

“Wesley has a swimming lesson tonight.”

“I’ll take him for you.  It’s no trouble.”  Beverly smiled.

“Thanks.  Can you get me my nightgown? I don’t want Wesley to walk in on me naked.”  Jean-Luc smirked and ran a finger down her face to her neck, and down to the valley between her breasts.  “Well, I quite like you naked in our bed, but yes, I can get it for you.  Do you want me to bring you a cup of tea?”  Beverly nodded and Jean-Luc pressed a kiss to her forehead before he got up and put back on his uniform. “Be right back.”

By the time Jean-Luc returned to the bedroom with a cup of tea and some toast for Beverly, she was fast asleep.  He smiled and placed a coaster on top of her cup to keep it warm and headed to the Quaice’s quarters to pick up Wesley.

###

“Daddy!!”  Jean-Luc grinned at Patricia Quaice when she opened the door.  Wesley threw his arms around Jean-Luc’s waist. “You’re here!”

“I am, kiddo.  Did you have a good time with Mrs Quaice?”

“Uh-huh.  She let me colour with markers!”  Wesley held up his hands and Jean-Luc grimaced.  “I can see that.  Did any of it get onto the paper or are you wearing all of it?” 

“Sorry,”  Wesley looked down at the floor.  “It’ll wash off.  Thank Mrs Quaice for watching you this afternoon for Mommy.” Wesley turned towards Patricia. “Thank you Mrs Quaice!” Patricia smiled. “Of course.  And Captain, if Beverly needs some time to herself to do....things...just have her call me.” 

“I will. Thank you for all your help.”  Jean-Luc grimaced slightly when Wesley reached for his hand and some of the marker transferred to his hand.  “Let’s go home and get you ready for your swim class.”

“Ok.  Daddy, is Mommy sick?”

“No...why?” 

“Because Mrs Quaice only picks me up if Mommy is sick.” 

“Oh, well...Mommy isn’t sick. I promise.”  Wesley swung Jean-Luc’s hand as they walked through the corridors.  When they entered Beverly’s quarters, Wesley looked through the doorway into the bedroom.  “You said Mommy wasn’t sick, but she’s sleeping.” 

“Why don’t we clean the marker off your hand and get you something to eat before your swim class?”

While Wesley was eating macaroni and cheese, Jean-Luc went to wake up Beverly. He gently stroked her hair. “Bev, sweetheart, I picked up Wesley. How do you feel?” 

“I’m alright.  We need to tell Wesley...and I told Admiral Quinn to tell the Crushers you would contact them about funeral arrangements.  I don’t think it’s right for me to make them.  I’m _not_ his wife.”  Beverly got out of bed and removed her nightgown.  Jean-Luc grinned and wrapped his arms around her and she shoved him away. “Stop.  I just need to get dressed.” 

“Sorry,”  Jean-Luc sheepishly grinned.  “It’s ok.  But later?”  Jean-Luc nodded.  Beverly threw on a pair of leggings and a long sweater and they went out into the other room where Wesley was finishing his dinner.

“Hi, Mommy.” 

“Hey, baby.  Daddy and I need to talk to you...” 

“Am I in trouble?”  Wesley slid off the dining room chair and walked over to his mother and climbed into her lap.  “You’re not in trouble, baby.  But we need to tell you something.”

“Am I gonna be a big brother?”  Jean-Luc couldn’t help but grin at Beverly.  “Not yet, baby. Maybe soon though.  We need to talk to you about your other Daddy.”

“Daddy Jack?”

“Yes.” Wesley looked at Jean-Luc and Jean-Luc cleared his throat and looked at Beverly, who nodded.

“Wesley....Daddy Jack won’t be coming back. He died.  I’m sorry, son.  I’m so so sorry.”  Wesley looked at his mother and patted her cheek. “Mommy, are you sad?”

“I am.  I loved your father because he gave me you.”  Wesley thought about it for a minute. “Daddy, are you still my daddy?”  Jean-Luc nodded. “Yes. Of course I am.” 

“And my other Daddy isn’t coming to see me ever again?”

“No. When you die, it means you’re gone forever.” Wesley frowned.  “Oh.  Am I supposed to be sad?”

Beverly shook her head. “You can feel whatever you want to feel. If you’re sad, that’s ok. If you’re not sad, that’s ok too.” Wesley nodded.  “I guess I’m kinda sad.  Can I still go to swimming tonight?” Jean-Luc nodded.

“Yep.  Go get your swim bag and I’ll take you.”

###

“Thought the next time I’d see you two was at your wedding,”  Walker said as he embraced Beverly.  She smiled sadly.  “Me too, but I guess we’ll have to put it on hold a bit longer now.”

“Why?”

“Walker, people think I’m Jack’s widow.  If Jean-Luc and I get married now, what will they think?”  Walker shrugged and gently tucked a piece of Beverly’s hair behind her ear before placing his hand on her shoulder.  “Does it matter?  You know you and Jack have been in the process of getting a divorce.  Jean-Luc knows you were getting a divorce.  Does anyone else’s opinion matter?”

“I....I guess not. Still, though. I don’t want it to affect Jean-Luc.  We’ll wait.  Another six months to a year won’t really matter in the long-run, will it?”  Walker eyed his friend.  “What about having a baby?” 

Tears sprung to Beverly’s eyes. “I don’t know.  I removed my implant last week....I guess I’ll have to get one put back in.”  She sniffed and rested her head against Walker’s shoulder.  “But I really want to have a baby with Jean-Luc.  He’s such a good father to Wesley....” Walker rubbed his best friend’s back. “I know. Speaking of....where are Jean-Luc and Wesley?”

“Wesley had a swimming lesson, so Jean-Luc took him.  The parents stay and watch, though knowing Wes, he convinced Jean-Luc to get in the pool, too.” Walker laughed. “This I have to see.  Want to go on a stroll with me?”

“Sure,”  Beverly took Walker’s arm with a grin. “Lead on.”

###

Beverly smoothed down her dress uniform and adjusted the black arm band she was wearing in the mirror in the bedroom she and Jean-Luc were staying in at Walker’s family home.  Wesley was nearby, fidgeting in the small black suit he was wearing . Beverly sighed when she looked at him as she had hoped he would be wearing a suit for the first time when she and Jean-Luc were married.  Wesley tugged on the little tie Jean-Luc had shown him how to tie. “Mommy, it’s too tight!” 

Beverly concealed her grin. “Sweetheart, it’s supposed to be tight.  I promise you can take it off after the funeral.”

“Ok. Mommy, why did Gramma look funny when I called Daddy Daddy?” 

“Well, because her son was Daddy Jack, and Gramma was surprised you were calling Jean-Luc Daddy.” 

“Oh.  But I can still call him that, right?”  Beverly knelt down in front of Wesley and pulled him into a hug. “Of course you can.” 

Wesley pulled on the armband.  “Mommy, what’s that?” 

“It’s an armband. Since Jack was a Stafleet officer, Daddy, Uncle Wally, and I are wearing our uniforms with a black armband.” 

“Like my black tie?”

“Yes. Exactly like your black tie.”  Jean-Luc knocked on the door. “Bev, love? Are you ready?”

“Come in.  I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.”  Jean-Luc entered and walked over to where Beverly was just standing up from kneeling in front of Wesley and he reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze. 

“Wesley, could you do me a favour and go wait with Uncle Wally? He’s downstairs.”

 “Ok, Daddy.”  Jean-Luc smiled as Wesley left the room. “It still thrills me when he calls me Daddy,”  he ran a finger gently down Beverly’s face.  “And I can’t wait to be married to his mother.”  He gently kissed her. 

“I know, I’m sorry we have to wait.” 

“I’ll wait as long as you need to.  Are you ready?” Beverly snorted. “For people to tell me how sorry they are and think I’m Jack’s widow?”  She twined her fingers in his and sighed. “Let’s go.  But..promise me you won’t leave  my side?”  Jean-Luc leaned over and pressed a kiss to her temple. “Promise.”


End file.
